Unmei no Hito
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Cerita apa ini? Oh. Hanya cerita biasa. Cerita biasa tentang seseorang yang mencari arti cinta pertama. for United Fandom event-Strawberry Smoothie. Yang gak suka pair gaje buatan saya ini ndak usah baca. RnR Rated T (cari aman)


**Cerita apa ini?**

**Oh. Hanya sebuah cerita biasa…**

**Sebuah cerita biasa tentang seseorang yang mencari arti cinta pertama yang sesungguhnya.**

Unmei no Hito

For United Fandom event-Strawberry Smoothie.

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya. Kalo Eyeshield 21 punya saya, saya bakalan bikin Riku dan Sena YAOI-AN ato kalo perlu mereka 4-SOME sama KidHiru ato 5-SOME kalo perlu sama Cliff. Ato—tunggu tunggu. Jadi gak nyambung. Oke oke. Saya jangan dibunuh. Eyeshield 21 BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! Mau nangis darah terus lari-lari dari sekolah ane ke Monas juga EYESHIELD 21 GAK AKAN PERNAH JADI PUNYA SAYA! Intinya, Eyeshield 21 Cuma punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Inti dari intinya, saya Cuma minjem. Inti dari inti-intinya, saya masukin OC disini. Inti dari inti-inti-intinya, OC-nya punya saya. Inti dari intinya lagi, disini based lagu Fujita Maiko. Inti dari cucunya Inti lagi, lagunya bukan punya saya. Oke. Abaikan disc panjang-panjang ini.

Pair: Liat aja fic ini. (modus biar pada baca alias gak muntah XD)

Warning! OC! OOC! GAJE! ABAL! No YAOI! *insap nih ceritanya?* HETE ASLI! Unsui POV, DAN LAIN LAIN

Yang setuju Unsui twincest ma Agon pergi aja (bukan ngusir. Saya juga emang mendukung twincest ini kok… Cuma daripada kesannya saya… eerr… yeaah… abaikan.)

Don't like? Don't read.

~~oo00oo~~

"Hei, Unsui-_kun_, kau pernah merasakan cinta pertama?"

Aku berhenti menatap kertas-kertas data tim lawan dan berbalik menatap sosok berambut cokelat sebahu itu. Dia Nampak memasang tampang polos yang membuatku hampir saja mengacak-acak rambutnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Eh? Kamu gak ngerti maksudku, ya? Padahal sudah kukatakan sesederhana mungkin, lho~"

Aku masih menatap perempuan berambut cokelat itu dengan tatapan bingung. Agak heran juga anak se-polos dan se-cuek dia bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Maksudku bukan itu, Takayama…"

"Ya… jadi apa?"

"…" aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Memang sulit bicara dengan anak satu ini.

"Jangan bilang kau gak ngerti cinta pertama."

NGEK. Perkataan tadi menusuk perasaanku seketika. Aku terdiam masih menatapnya yang memasang tampang polos begitu. Dia Nampak senang membuatku kebingungan seperti ini.

"Aku juga gak ngerti kok."

Hening.

Aku facepalm seketika. Kalau tidak ngerti kenapa bertanya padaku, sih?

"Nee, aku memang gak mengerti artinya tapi aku tau cinta pertamaku siapa." Kata sosok berambut cokelat itu—biasa kupanggil Takayama atau lengkapnya Takayama Hitomi.

"Oh, ya? Siapa? Takeru?" tanyaku terkesan acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Loh? Aku gak bercanda."

Takayama mengacak rambut cokelatnya. Nampaknya sudah tak sabaran pertanyaannya tak dijawab.

"Oke. Kuberi waktu sampai kau mengerti cinta pertamamu siapa. Kalau kau sudah tau, akan kuberi tau siapa cinta pertamaku. Adil, kaan?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Adil, sih… tapi memang mudah menyadari kenyataan aku bahkan tak bisa menghadapi perempuan?

Taki? Jangan bercanda. Itu hanya karena dia satu-satunya perempuan di klub. Dulu, sih…

"Yosh! Aku sudah selesai beres-beres. Kuncinya Unsui-_kun _saja yang bawa, ya! Aku pulang dulu~~~" belum sempat kujawab perkataannya, dia sudah berlalu keluar begitu saja menyisakan diriku yang tenggelam dalam hening.

Oke. Soal seperti ini aku harus bertanya pada siapa?

~~oo00oo~~

"Haa? Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, sampah?"

Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya kalau bertanya pada Agon.

"Ayolah. Aku ditanya seseorang temanku di klub…" kataku masih tetap dengan tatapan awal. (author: Terlihat tanpa emosi, tapi udah kek pasrah #PLAAK!)

"Teman itu memangnya siapa, sampah?" tanya Agon sambil mengorek kupingnya dan kakinya masih dinaikan keatas meja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang kurang ajar seperti itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau hal itu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitaumu, sampah!"

Entah kenapa aku punya perasaan Hiruma memasang penyadap di kerah baju Agon saat itu.

"Baiklah. Kau menang. Yang menanyakan padaku manajer klubku yang baru, Takayama Hitomi. Puas?"

Detik itu juga Agon pergi meninggalkanku ke kamar. Kurasa firasatku benar dan tambahkan catatan, jangan pernah bertanya hal ini pada Agon lagi.

~~oo00oo~~

"Jadi Hitomi-_san _menanyakan hal itu?"

Akhirnya setelah bingung bertanya pada siapa lagi, aku memutuskan banting setir bertanya pada teman-teman lain di klub.

"Yah. Dia bilang begitu."

Riku, Sena, dan Monta hanya saling bertatapan. Kulihat Riku menyeringai kea rah Sena dan Sena menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan panik.

"Jadii… Unsui-_san _gak ngerti cinta pertama?" tanya Riku sambil menumpu wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya dan masih setia dengan seringaiannya.

"AH! RIKU! Aah… terlambat…" kata Sena menghela napas.

"Nee, abaikan. Oke, akan kujelaskan yang paling mudah. Unsui-_san _pacaran dengan Hitomi-_san_, kan?" tanya Riku.

Aku terdiam. Lagi-lagi hal itu yang ditanyakan. Akhirnya dengan pasrah dan berharap ini cepat selesai, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, pertanyaan kedua…" dia menarik nafas sebentar dan…

…

…

"Pernah dekat dengan cewek selain Hitomi-_san_?"

Aku terdiam. Aku hanya menatap Riku dengan tatapan kau-bercanda.

"Seingatku tak ada."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama Hitomi-_san_."

Anak ini sedang menjebakku, ya?

"Aku gak ngerti yang seperti itu."

"Ayolah. Kalau gak dijawab gak akan bisa kujelaskan!"

Ada apa dengan hari ini...?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Yang kurasakan saat bersama Takayama itu… ya… senang. Itu saja."

"Hanya… itu saja?"

Aku menatap Riku yang memasang tatapan menuntut padaku. Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Saat aku bersama Takayama, aku merasa semua ini salah. Aku hanya tak seperti biasanya. Setiap dekat dengannya, aku hanya ingin melihat dia tersenyum dengan tulus. Hanya berharap dia selalu ada di sisiku meski itu egois. Kau puas sekarang?"

Riku yang sedari tadi mendengar hanya mampu terdiam, Sena dan Monta memasang tampang setengah shock, setengah bingung.

"Oke. Jawabannya sudah kau dapat."

"Hah? Mananya?"

"Katakan semua hal itu pada Takayama. Itu jawabannya."

Aku menatap Riku dengan tatapan bingung. Riku hanya melempar senyumnya yang biasa.

"Ayolah, beritau dia." Kata Riku dengan gesture mempersilahkanku keluar. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan keluar.

~~oo00oo~~

Kucari sosok Takayama disekitar kampus. Sejak tadi memang aku tak melihatnya. Tapi entah kenapa kakiku membawaku ke halaman belakang yang paling jarang dikunjungi orang.

Ah. Ketemu.

Takayama sedang duduk diam dan mendengar musik melalui _headphone_. Kudengar suara lirih dari mulutnya.

"_Anata ni aitakute kurushiku naru yoru wa. Harisaki sou dayo. Dare ka wo omoute konna kimochi nanda. Soba ni ite hoshii…_"

Seperti menyadari keberadaanku, Takayama melirik kearahku. Tanpa basa-basi dia bertanya. "Sudah tau?"

Aku menatap tatapan Takayama. Lalu aku mengangguk pelan. Dia tersenyum (lebih tepatnya menyeringai) kearahku. "Katakan."

Aku menatap Takayama, lalu berkata. "Tapi. Janji tidak tertawa."

"Iya, iya. Tenang saja…"

"Uuuh… oke… ini hanya pendapatku saja. mungkin memang agak tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanmmu. Cinta pertama itu gak bisa diartikan, tapi bisa dirasakan."

"Lalu apa yang dirasakan saat cinta pertama?" tanya Takayama dengan nada menantangku.

"Saat merasakannya, semua terasa salah. Kita terasa sangat egois. Hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum dengan tulus, hanya ingin dia ada di sisi kita. Tapi terkadang kita hanya bisa berharap dia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk kita…"

Takayama tersenyum puas. Aku balik menatapnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Siapa cinta pertamamu?"

"Eiits… lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi belum selesai, lho. Mau dengar?"

Entah kenapa, aku merasa anak ini berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi akhirnya aku mengangguk saja. tak kusangka, ia menggenggam tanganku erat dan melantunkan nada melodius dari mulutnya.

_Anata hodo suki ni nareta hito wa inai no_

_Donna mirai da to shitemo anata wa watashi no—_

"Hei. Kenapa gak dilanjutkan?"

Dia menatapku dan berkata pelan.

"Kalau dipikir, sejak dulu aku gak pernah bilang, kan?" dia menatapku yang bingung dengan perkataannya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mendekati wajahku dan mencium pipiku dan berbisik pelan.

_Unmei no…_

_Hito—_

**~~OWARI~~**

****OMAKE****

"Kekeke. Bagus juga usaha si biksu sialan itu. Kekekeke."

"Hiruma-_kun_! Kau mengintai orang lagi, ya! Sudah kubilang, gak boleh mengintai orang sembarangan!"

"Kekeke. Lihat dulu ini, _kusomane_."

Mamori melihat layar laptop Hiruma dan ternganga.

"Ternyata… Unsui-_san_…"

Hiruma langsung bangkit dan memeluk pinggang Mamori dan sukses membuat wajah putih Mamori merona merah.

"A… apa yang kau lakukan, Hiruma?!"

"Oy, _kusomane_."

"A… apa…"

"Kau gak mau menciumku?"

"E-EEEEH!?"

****Beneran OWARI****

Yuu huu! Hai hai readers! LalaNur Aprilia kembali membawa story super gaje! *dilempar*

Yak, ini adalah side story dari The Quarterback Love Notes! Eh, apa TLC, yak? Tapi… ah. Ane juga bingung *gimana*

Huuf… oke. Gak berasa banget feel-nya ya…

Dan pasti TYPO! Suka ada aja typo kalo saya yang ngetik! Belom lagi ane Cuma bikin 1 setengah jam!

Oke. Lupakan. Wait… sekarang hari Jum'at… APA?! BESOK SAYA PENGUMUMAN?! DOAKAN SAYA READERS!

Oke. Abaikan. Oh iyaa~ bersediakah anda review? *tatapan memohon*


End file.
